1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and compositions for treating, reducing, or preventing deterioration of the visual system of animals and particularly to methods and compositions using unsaturated fatty acid and nitric acid releasing compounds for treating, reducing, or preventing deterioration of the retina and optic nerve in animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unsaturated fatty acids and nitric oxide releasing compounds are known to be useful for enhancing cognitive function and for minimizing a decline in cerebrovascular function associated with aging, disease (such as Alzheimer's disease), and stroke.
In addition to changes in cognitive and other functions, animals often experience a loss or deterioration of visual function associated with normal (i.e., non-pathologic) aging and with various age-related diseases such as advanced macular degeneration (AMD), Alzheimer's disease (AD), glaucoma, and certain retinopathies. In particular, various components of an animal's visual system, including both the retina and the optic nerve, are subject to age-related and disease-related changes (mainly loss of cells due to hypoxia and hypoxia-induced oxidative stress) that negatively affect vision. The consequences of such visual deterioration include not only difficulties with reading or locating objects, but also problems in the perception and/or recognition of color, depth perception, distinguishing structure from motion, and the like. Similarly, a loss or deterioration of visual function can result from injury and similar causes.
In view of the foregoing, the development of methods and compositions for treating, reducing, or preventing deterioration of the visual system of an animal, particularly of the retina and optic nerve in animals, is needed.